Naming the Rain
by criminally-intent-marysue
Summary: It wasn’t possible of course, to name every drop. But every time it rained he had to try" Goren finds out how much he loves the rain.


Ok, I know I should be finishing my other WIP, but yeah, I just had to post this. Another WIP  
They will all get finished though, I swear it. Be patient.

**So here it is. Goren is on suspension, and well, Eames is pissed at him for shutting her out.  
I think it will be a Goren/Eames story but maybe just a friendship fic. I'm not sure yet.  
Let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I don't own L&O:CI or Goren and Eames, no matter how much I'd love to. Please don't sue me.

**Review Please, and ENJOY the READ!**

* * *

**Naming the Rain.**

It wasn't possible of course, to name every drop. But every time it rained he had to try; and rain it did. It was, on record, the wettest fall that New York City had seen since the early 1940's, and for some reason, the futile attempt of trying to meet every new drop put all his feelings and thoughts into perspective.

Suddenly he wasn't feeling so bad; instead he just felt really small.

It had been almost a month now since Bobby Goren had been suspended. A month he'd spent all alone. It was such a strange experience now, the loneliness. The past year had been filled with people, so many people; his mother, brother, alleged fathers, old mentors, old friends and supposed nephews. Now it was quiet, now there was no one; just himself and the rain. Sure his cell would ring at the very least twice a day, but he had yet to answer it; he just wasn't sure if he wanted to be with people anymore.

At this moment he only had time and patience for the rain.

Each drop held no expectations of him, and he of course, held none for them. They weren't afraid of him like everyone had seemed to be the past year; afraid that he'd snap and hurt someone or hurt himself. The rain wasn't though, the drops just fell not caring if they hit him, or the pavement or a car. It just fell; each drop on its own kamikaze mission, driving upon the earth. Never wavering, never with fear or misapprehension, just grace as it fell towards its fated end.

After those first few days of mindless wandering and no sleep he found he didn't have the patience to sit down and read. Then the rain started. He'd been out for a walk, and happened to get caught in it. So there he was, standing in the middle of street, and suddenly he snapped out of it. He looked up, watching the drops fall and fall and fall. Suddenly he felt everything all at once, all the pain and sorrow and torment from everything that had happened. He felt better, lighter, so after that first day he had to go out everyday. It went on like that for weeks; just him, the city and the rain.

Today he found himself outside again, just about in the middle of central park. He still hadn't bothered with a coat or umbrella, and it was still pouring, but then suddenly, it was over; the rain just stopped. Like on the first day of rain, he was caught unexpectedly, but this time without the sudden epiphany; or so he thought.

Bobby trudged home, soaked right through and shivering. He walked with his head down, watching as the closer to home he got, the quicker the pavement was drying, until he reached the steps up to his place and the ground beneath him looked as if it had never seen a drop of water except for one patch right in his path, and the one patch where a pair of familiar black shoes now stood; stood in the last remnants of the rain he'd begun to love so much.

"Bobby Goren, I swear if you ever do this to me again…" The disembodied voice started, but stopped when realizing he wasn't even moving to look up, but at least he talked.

"'Lo Eames."

"I've been pounding at your door and calling for the last hour, I thought I was going to have to break it down. And look at you! Your all wet!"

"'S not bad." Bobby was a bit unnerved by the worried Eames, he never really know what to make of her like this. So he walked up the stairs, stopping a few steps up waiting for her to follow. Which she did, but it didn't stop her forward assault.

"Bobby, it is bad. I'm your partner, and I hope your friend, yet you shut me out again and again. I'm not going to let you this time."

Bobby unlocked his door silently and moved aside to let her in first, still talking about needing to let people into his life, but as he closed the door behind him, he only wished it hadn't stopped raining.

* * *

More will come!!  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!  
PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
